Realidade Triste
by Sunny Drenali
Summary: Sasuke tem uma vida perfeita,estuda em uma das melhores escola do país, tem dinheiro uma otima mãe um otimo pai e um otimo irmão, mais o que ele não sabe é que tudo isso pode mudar de cabeça pra baixo com o assasinato dos seus pais. Leiam obs: tem Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Assasinato**

- Orochimaru-Sama está tudo pronto a família Uchiha será eliminada essa noite como o Senhor pediu! – Falou Kabuto braço direito de Orochimaru que se encontrava em uma grande sala de jantar em uma mesa com lugares para 10 pessoas, só tinha ele é Kabuto na sala, Orochimaru era um executivo muito famoso, só que também trabalhava para a Máfia Uchiha Fukaku descobriu de seus envolvimentos com a máfia e resolveu fazer chantagem com ele, e claro Orochimaru nunca daria dinheiro por chantagem então resolveu contratar uma organização chamada Akatsuki para matar toda a família Uchiha assim aprenderiam a temê-lo – Kukukukuku, Muito bem Kabuto! –

-----------------------------------

- Sasuke filho, vá até o armazém da esquina e compre o que tem nessa lista pra mim – Mikoto mãe de Sasuke lhe entregava uma lista com dinheiro para compra o que tinha nela, Mikoto além de ter dois filhos não aparentava quem a visse falaria que ela teria 25 anos 20 por ai ela tinha cabelos negros como a noite e olhos ônix pretos que as vezes tinha-se a impressão de que conseguia ver até a alma da pessoa, já Sasuke era um jovem de 15 anos Cabelos escuros um pouco azulado um pouco repicado para trás com duas mechas na frente de cada lado do rosto, os mesmos olhos de sua mãe e seu pai chamavam ele de mini-Itachi seu irmão mais velho porque pareciam de mais os dois só que Itachi era uma versão mais velha, tinha um corpo bem definido para sua idade e como todos os Uchihas um orgulho que não tinha tamanho ele tinha orgulho da sua família que era uma família famosa. sua mãe se preocupava com ele com medo de ele nunca arranja alguém porque ele não demonstrava sentimento por mais que tivesse triste não demonstraria ele estudava em uma escola particular muito conhecida, Konoha School, Apessar de ter sempre alguém ao seu lado Sasuke se sentia muito sozinho, nunca achou uma amizade verdadeira ou alguém que se interessasse por ele e não pelo seu corpo ou dinheiro – Tudo bem Oka-San Já volto – Sasuke saiu em direção ao armazém da esquina da sua casa era um lugar legal onde ele morava ninguém incomodava ninguém, chegando no armazém pegou uma cesta de coloca as compras que fica perto do caixa e adentrou o local pegando o que pedia na lista depois de ter completado a lista voltou ao caixa pagou a conta mais não pode ir embora porque estava chovendo uma chuva forte " Droga terei que espera essa chuva passa, ta muito forte" pensou consigo mesmo, esperou alguns minutos e finalmente a chuva abaixou mais, e então seguiu para casa, chegando a porta bateu bateu e niguem abria achou estranho, "Devem estar na cozinha ou lá em cima fazendo alguma coisa " pensou, empurrou lentamente a porte é a abriu estava escuro achou estranho mais não ligou deve ter faltado luz, procurou por todo andar de baixo mais não conseguiu achar ninguém então correu para o andar de cima chegando lá viu a porta do quarto do seus pais meio aberta deixando uma breca então quando ele chegou mais perto viu seu pai morto no chão com os olhos abertos e seu irmão ao seu lado com a garganta cortada horrorizado tentou desviar o olhar mais não foi muito melhor do que já viu um homem loiro com um rabo de cavalo e roupas pretas com nuvens vermelhas segurava sua mãe pela cabeça e com um movimento rápido pegou um punhal no seu bolso e cortou a garganta da minha mãe premeiro Sasuke fico aterroziado não sabia o que fazer e nem tinha chanses de salvar sua mãe e agora já era tarde ele só conseguia pensar que seria o próximo e de algum jeito conseguiu sair correndo dali sem ser percebido pelo Assasino da sua família ele tava aterrorizado não sabia o que fazer a única coisa que sabia é que tinha que correr passou pela cozinha e a sala e saiu pela porta da frente ainda aberta e se pois a correr sem rumo se lembrando da cena da morte da sua mãe como o homem a matou sem piedade, correu algum tempo que pereceu horas para ele mais na verdade fora apenas minutos, então trombou em algo ou melhor em alguém olhou para frente vendo um menino provavelmente da sua idade de cabelos bagunçados loiros olhos azuis três marcas de cada lado do rosto como bigode de raposa que dava um toque estranho mais fofo nele ele estava meio emburrado por causa do tombo – EI Não olha pra onde and - não terminou a frase quando olhou o rosto do moreno é o medo nos seus olhos ele conhecia quem era Uchiha Sasuke um dos riquinhos da escola seu pai e sua mãe Kushina e Minato são amigos dos pais de Sasuke mais Naruto nunca quis chega perto dos Uchiha pois não suportava meninos mimados e esnobes mais Sasuke parecia com medo de algo então falou suavemente para não asusta-lo ainda mais – Eii você é Sasuke Uchiha Certo? Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki agente estuda na mesma escola, o que aconteceu com você? Porque estava correndo desesperado? Por ai – Naruto perguntou e fitou a face do moreno que não disse nada apenas olhou pro Naruto e começou a l,embrar da face do seu pai e sua mãe, ele conhecia aquele garoto já o tinha observado, seus pais eram amigos dos meus pais e isso só o feiz fica mais triste. Naruto vendo que não conseguiria nem uma resposta se pos a levantar e estendeu a mão para Sasuke não poderia deixa-lo a li sozinho ainda mais com essa chuva que estava ficando mais forte estendeu. Sasuke olhava para mão e para o rosto do Naruto ele não sabia o que fazer até que Naruto falou – Vem vamos para minha casa, não posso deixa você aqui sozinho lá agente conversa – Sasuke pegou a mão de Naruto um pouco assustado ainda mais seguiu para a casa dele

_**N/A: Espero que gostem, mandem comentários de como ficou, Aproposito PROCURO UMA BETAAA alguém se candidata?**_

_**Até o próximo capitulo**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chegando a casa de Naruto, que ficava um pouco distante da casa do Sasuke que já estava mais calmo. Naruto durante todo o percurso não disse nada ele esperaria o Uchiha fala quando tivesse pronto o que ocorreu, os pais de Naruto estavam começando a se preocupar com a demora do filho quando o mesmo entro pela sala carregando Uchiha Sasuke, rapidamente notarão o estado de Sasuke

- Naruto, Sasuke? – perguntou Kushina perplexa Naruto nunca quis se relacionar com os Uchihas embora ela insistis, mais o mesmo não queria de jeito nem um, ela se aproximou de Sasuke junto com Minato era a copia de Naruto grande.

-Filho, esta tudo bem? – Perguntou ao filho sem tira os olhos de Sasuke que parecia fraco provavelmente devem ter pegado a Chuva e ficarão fracos - Mãe Acho que Sasuke não esta muito bem, vou levá-lo para meu quarto em quanto isso chamem os pais dele – Falou Naruto com voz rouca devido a chuva. Para Sasuke ouvir as palavras " Pais" foi como se tivessem gritando o seu nome – Não e l es, ele matou – mal conseguiu terminar de fala e começou a chorar instantaneamente e acolhido por Naruto em um abraço de conforto Naruto fico com vergonha, Sasuke mesmo o seu orgulho Uchiha que sempre falou mais alto cedeu ao abraço e o correspondeu precisava de conforto e de alguma maneira aquele abraço o lhe a deu um sentimento de proteção que era justo o que ele precisava. Kushina e Minato miravão os garotos perplexos ela tentou novamente – Sasuke nos fale o que aconteceu – ela perguntou precisava saber o que tinha acontecido para poder ajudar, Sasuke quebrou o abraço com Naruto para poder falar já estava mais calmo para poder falar o que aconteceu ao seus pais

- Meus pais foram assassinados, e eu sai correndo não consegui ficar lá não consegui eu deixei minha família para trás eu os abandonei, eu não fui forte o suficiente – ele falou em tom melancólico ainda soluçando – Não Sasuke você salvou sua vida você não tem culpa – falou Minato em tom sério.

- Naruto leve Sasuke para seu quarto e cuide dele, eu e seu pai iremos chamar a policia e de la iremos ver o que aconteceu na casa da família de Sasuke, Até lá não saia de casa e cuide de Sasuke – Falou Kushina já se arrumando para sair, Naruto subiu as escadas com Sasuke chegando ao seu quarto onde tinha uma placa '' Não entre '' ele abriu a porta mostrando um quarto de cor laranja com o piso claro, cores chamativas mais confortáveis sua cama era uma cama grande cabia até duas pessoas ao lado da cama um pouco a frente tinha uma Janela nela tinha uma cortina branca ao lado da janela tinha um computador preto e um laptop do lado laranja claro, tinha uma estante de livros com alguns mangás guardados nela

- Sasuke espere aqui vou arrumar seu banho – falou Naruto olhando para Sasuke que se encontrava com o olhar vago sem expressão mais a tento a tudo que acontecia ele só surrou um – Hn – com voz fraca que Naruto entendeu com um ''Sim''. Naruto entrou no banheiro o banheiro era todo em cerâmica com uma pia grande com vários produtos de limpeza em baixo e escovas de dentes e pastas em cima perto de um espelho, no fundo tinha uma banheira grande e luxosa, ao lado um chuveiro, Naruto preparou a banheira e foi chamar Sasuke que continuava do mesmo jeito que o deixou, Naruto ficou com pena quando olhou Sasuke, mais colocou um Sorriso que sempre dava para alegra um de seus Amigos, ele não precisava lidar com Pena de ninguém

- Sasuke você consegue tomar banho sozinho? Eu já preparei a banheira – Sasuke olhou para cima e viu o loiro com um sorriso que juraria ser mais um raio de sol do que um sorriso - Hn – Naruto ajudou Sasuke a se levantar e ele entrou no banheiro fechando a porta atrás de si, em quanto isso Naruto arranjou um pijama confortável para Sasuke e pegou um para ele vestir e tira aquela roupa molhada deixou em cima da cama e desceu para o andar de baixo, tomou um banho no banheiro de baixo foi na cozinha arrumou algo para eles comerem.

Quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro, não viu Naruto achou estranho, não ligo muito e tento combater o medo que sentiu a se sentir sozinho, foi até a cama e lá tinha um pijama certamente era para ele vestir, vestiu e se sentiu confortável, 2 minutos depois Naruto entra pela porta e encontra Sasuke em frente a janela

Sasuke sentiu a presença atrás de si e virou se deparando com Naruto sentando na cama com uma bandeja com comida em seu colo sorrindo calorosamente para Sasuke

_" Aquele sorriso, _

_eu me sinto bem com ele"_

- Vem sei que ta com fome – Sasuke se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado começou a comer tudo em total silencio para Sasuke era bom dava para ele se concentrar já para Naruto era frustante mais não podia fazer nada ele precisa desse momento para pensar, Naruto percebeu que Sasuke estava cançado e logo se adiantou para arruma a cama para ele dormir e arrumou no chão um Futon para se deitar

- Deite Sasuke você deve estar cançado – falou Naruto bocejando. Sasuke não descordou pois realmente estava cansado. Naruto contemplou aquele Ser deitado em sua cama ele era tão lindo era uma beleza diferente uma beleza fria e triste vazia mais ainda assim ele parecia mais com um anjo, não se deu o trabalho de espera seus pais que certamente demorarão então se deitou e dormiu

**N/A Desculpe pelos erros, porfavor deixem comentários e me escrevam o o que falta o que vocês acham é de extrema importância para mim, **

**postarei novamente quando tiver pelomenos 5 Reviews  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei com o despertador tocando, as vezes eu odeio esse toque é tão chato. Olhei pro outro lado do quarto e lá estava ele como sempre dormindo tranqüilo era bom ver ele assim, tão tranqüilo. Já tinha se passado 3 mês depois do assassinato da família Uchiha, como ele não tinha ninguém para poder fica com a guarda dele meus pais assumirão a guarda dele agora são seus tutores, no primeiro mês foi realmente difícil Sasuke não conseguia dormir sozinho não falava com ninguém não deixava ninguém o tocar eu era a única pessoa que ele deixa tocá-lo e falava algumas coisas, agente continua na mesma escola o povo estranho quando do dia para noite fico amigo de Uchiha Sasuke e fico quase que o tempo todo com depois começo aqueles "Sinto Muito" falavam só por falar, com o passar do tempo Sasuke começou a falar com meus pais normalmente ele já superou mais mesmo assim ele fica bastante triste quando tocam no assunto do seus pais perto dele, ele tem um orgulho imenso mais mesmo assim, ele é uma boa pessoa pra quem ele deixa o conhecer, eu estava totalmente errado sobre ele mais mesmo assim ele é muito orgulhoso e tem horas que irrita.

Levantei da cama nova que agente compro já que eu não poderia fica dormindo no chão toda vida então compramos uma nova pra mim dormir já que o Sasuke não queria dormir sozinho em outro quarto e eu também não queria dormir sozinho já me acostumei com a companhia dele e ele com a minha Fui para o banheiro tomei um banho relaxante me sequei vesti o uniforme da escola, peguei o uniforme do Sasuke coloquei em cima da bancada do banheiro agora só resta a corda o preguiçoso na verda eu não o culpo ele pode ter superado a morte dos seus pais mais ainda tem pesadelos com as cenas que presenciou então ele dorme tarde.

Fui até sua cama, e parei um pouco para admirá-lo ele é tão lindo sua pele é quase igual neve as vezes tenho um desejo de tocá-la acariciá-la _"aff naruto o que você ta pensando"_ balancei a cabeça como se aquilo fosse afasta aqueles pensamentos

- Sasuke Acorda! – falei agitando um pouco seus ombros, seus olhos foi abrindo de vagar mostrando aqueles orbes negros tão intensos que as vezes me perdia dentro deles

- Ta na hora vamos! – ele se sentou na cama e se espreguiçou e depois olhou pra mim

- Vai tomar seu banho, te espero lá em baixo – falei já indo em direção a porta mais ainda ouvi – Hn – Sorri de lado ele nunca para de fala em monossílabas já até me acostumei

Desci as escadas lá em baixo já dava pra sentir o cheiro do café da manhã que pelo visto estava delicioso meus pais já estavam sentados na mesa tomando o café, sentei do lado da minha mãe.

- Bom dia – eu disse

- Bom dia filho, dormiu bem? – perguntou minha mãe

- Sim – falei, me servindo do café e passando manteiga no pão

- Onda esta o Sasuke? – perguntou meu pai

- Esta tomando banho – falei, 5 minutos depois Sasuke desce as escadas usando o uniforme da escola, uma calça preta com detalhes laranja e uma blusa branca com detalhes azul, e uma all-star preto ele se sentou ao meu lado

- Bom dia – meus pias falaram – Bom dia – ele respondeu daquele jeito frio, meus pais não se importarão já conheciam como Sasuke era e já o consideravam como seu filho e Sasuke sabia disso eles sabia também que Sasuke gostava deles e era muito grato por o acolhe-lo. Depois do café já estava eu e Sasuke na sala esperando meu pai que tinha ido se vestir para nos deixa na escola

- Pronto vamos – falo meu pai descendo as escadas e se dirigindo para a porta da frente

- Boa aula meninos – gritou minha mãe da cozinha – Obrigado – falei junto com Sasuke só que esse falou quase num sussurro, entramos no carro do meu pai e fomos deixados no portão do colégio assim que entramos no colégio Sasuka nos avistou e veio correndo na nossa direção não exatamente na minha mais na de Sasuke e simplesmente se jogou nele o abraçando nessa hora eu realmente queria arranca os cabelos dela quem ela pensa que é para se joga em cima do meu Sasuke? Eu disse meu Sasuke? Mais admito que fiquei feliz quando a mesma foi jogada de lado pelo Sasuke e depois como se nada tivesse acontecido começou a matraca

- Sasuke, como foi seu fim de Semana? O meu só não foi melhor porque você não tava comigo. – depois de uns 2 minutos de fala sem para ela finalmente paro porque já estávamos na sala de aula, ficava 2 alunos em cada carteira já que eram grande logo atrás da gente tava a Ino Yamanaka uma loira de olhos azuis muito bonita com um rabo de cavalo ela também é praticamente doida pelo Sasuke ela e Sakura não se suportam já que as duas brig]ao direto pelo Sasuke, Sakura agarrou o braço dele e estava puxando e falando – Vem Sasuke você vai se sentar comigo – era sempre assim – Larga ele testuda ele vai se sentar comigo – Ino exclamou tirando o braço de Sakura e liberando Sasuke e começarem a descutir. Cheguei perto de Sasuke e falei – Vem vamos sentar –

- Hn – e então sentamos em uma mesa perto da janela, quando as duas pararão de brigar mandaram um olhar mortífero pra mim e gritaram – NARUTOO – nem me importe era sempre assim, na hora do almoço era a mesma coisa quem sentaria perto do Sasuke quem ficaria na mesa de Sasuke, então achamos um lugar pra almoça sossegados que foi atrás da escola onde tem uma arvore muito grande e em baixo dela tem uma grama limpa e algumas raízes dela criam tipo um banco para sentar, sentei e dei o bento que minha mãe preparou para Sasuke e peguei o meu e comemos sem falar nada, era um silencio bom

- Sasuke – Naruto perguntou

- Hn? – falou Sasuke

- Eu to afim de ver filme hoje o que você acha quando termina a aula agente passa na locadora e aluga cada um aluga um e agente assisti em casa –

- Tudo bem – falou Sasuke - Vamos Naruto sinal já vai bater – Naruto era a única pessoa que ele não demonstrava frieza na voz foram para sala e logo após o terminio das aulas ficaram esperando o pai do Naruto.

**N/A: eu sei o capitulo não fico muito bom, mais me desculpe foi feito as pressas muito obrigada pelos comentários por favor continuem comentando quanto mais reviews mandarem mais capítulos mandarei :D a eu tenho um final guardado pro orochimaru pode deixa que ele vai sofrer, hn desculpe quem gosta da Sakura e que eu não gosto muito dela xP mais ela também vai ter surpresa uma surpresa boa :D eu quero fazer um pouco de drama com Sasuke e Naruto então não vai ter lemon por agora. Mais uma veiz desculpe os erros **

Já ne!


	4. Chapter 4

Após vinte minutos de espera finalmente o pai de Naruto chega a escola e para o carro em frente aos dois meninos que estavam sentados na calçada em frente a escola

- Aleluia, porque o atraso pai? – perguntou Naruto já entrando no carro junto com Sasuke

- Err, Desculpa meninos é que o dia foi cheio hoje e tive que ficar um pouco mais no trabalho – respondeu Minato.

- Tudo bem pai, o senhor pode passa na locadora? Eu e o Sasuke queremos alugar uns filmes – perguntou Naruto com os olhos azuis brilhando de excitação

- Claro – Respondeu Minato, parando o carro em frente o sinal que estava vermelho.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Já em casa Naruto e Sasuke se encontravam sentados no sofá com uma tigela de pipoca entre os dois assistindo os filmes que eles alugaram, para piorar a situação de Naruto começa a chover uma chuva forte seus pais tinha saído horas a atrás, eles tinha um jantar importante e não podiam perder então deixaram os meninos assistindo filme e falaram que não voltariam muito tarde. Mais já era dez horas e nada deles chegarem, Naruto já estava preocupado

- Sasuke to preocupado – Naruto disse meio receoso, Sasuke tiro sua atenção da tv e olhou para Naruto que tinha uma cara meio amedrontada.

- Porque? – falou com seu tom indiferente.

- Meus pais estão demorando – Naruto apontou para o relógio que já marcava 10:03

- Relaxa eles estão bem – Sasuke falou tentando tranqüilizá-lo embora tentava tranqüilizar a si mesmo que estava tudo bem ele não queria perde mais ninguém precioso para ele embora nunca fosse admitir isso para o Naruto seu orgulho não deixaria, e com esse pensamento desligo a tv e virou se para Naruto

- Vamos deitar Naruto to cansado e você também amanhã temos escola, quando agente acorda seus pais já vão esta aqui – Sasuke falou com voz calma não querendo assustar seu amigo mais do que já tava. Já Naruto estava hesitante não queria ir dormir agora embora admite-se que estava cansado mais queria espera os seus pais, mais seus pensamentos foram embora assim que ouviu o barulho de um trovão que o assustou. Sasuke que não deixou de perceber sorriu internamente

"_Naruto é interessante"_ pensou Sasuke subindo as escadas com um loiro o seguindo

já no quarto cada um foi para sua cama e se colocaram debaixo do coberto que os protegia do frio

- Boa noite Sasuke – falou Naruto cansado mais ainda um pouco preocupado

- Boa noite Naruto – disse Sasuke.

Alguns minutos depois como de costume tanto para Naruto quanto para Sasuke, este ainda não conseguia dormir devido ao seu pequeno problema de insônia Sasuke a inda não conseguiu dormir e se revirava na cama despertando preocupação de um certo loiro que também não conseguiu dormir pensado em seus pais, ambos dormiam com a luz do quarto acessa não que Naruto gostasse de dormir com a luz acessa mais seu amigo tinha problemas com o escuro quase como um trauma devido a morte de sua família Sasuke não falou isso para ele ele sabia que seu " Orgulho Uchiha" não permitirá que lhe contasse ele apenas tinha observado como ele se comportava no escuro e resolveu deixa a luz ligada.

E para o desespero de Sasuke toda a luz da casa se apaga e eles são engolidos pela escuridão que no caso trouxe más lembranças de que Sasuke tanto queria esquecê-las a todo custo

lembrou do sangue da sua impotência de não poder salvar pelo menos sua mãe diante do inimigo do rosto quase desfigurado do seus pais, e como se isso não bastasse ainda a dor de perde aqueles que lhe foram preciosos e com um caroço na garganta engoliu seu orgulho junto com as lagrimas de prontidão que teimavam em cair do seu rosto se jogou da sua cama e correu ao único lugar que sabia que conseguiria conforto que era o que ele precisava agora pulou na cama de Naruto que por sua veiz estava acordado preocupado com o seu amigo pela escuridão mais resolveu não agir e o abraçou, as reações de Naruto foram de susto ao ver seu amigo tão indefeso e abalado e depois para compreensão e começou mexer no cabelo preto azulado que seu amigo tinha, Sasuke que até em tão não tinha chorado muito pela morte da sua família desabou nos braços tão familiares e tão convidativos que eram para ele, ele só queria acabar com aquela dor

_Você Torna As Coisas Reais_

_Há tanta loucura me rodeando  
Tanta coisa acontecendo, que fica difícil respirar  
Toda minha fé foi embora e você a traz de volta pra mim  
Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
Bem, não estou certo das minhas prioridades  
Perdi a noção de onde deveria estar  
E como água benta caindo sobre mim..._

_Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem  
Você é a única que me salva  
É por isso que eu tenho sentido a sua falta ultimamente  
Porque você torna as coisas reais pra mim_

_Quando a minha cabeça está forte mas o meu coração está fraco  
Fico cheio de "furacões" e incerteza  
Porém eu consigo achar as palavras  
Você ensina o meu coração a falar_

_Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem etc._

_Todo mundo está falando com palavras que eu não entendo  
Você deve ser a única que sabe exatamente quem eu sou  
E você brilha ao longe  
Espero que eu consiga chegar  
Porque o único lugar onde eu quero estar  
É de volta, em casa, com você_

A cada soluço causado pelo choro que Sasuke dava era como uma facada no peito de Naruto que vinham com vários pensamentos

"_porque eu sofro tanto só por ver ele sofrer?"_

"_Porque é tão doloroso vê-lo assim?"_

"_Porque eu tenho vontade de chorar com ele"_

_Acho que ainda tenho tanto que aprender  
Mas se você está aqui comigo  
Eu sei qual direção tomar  
Você sempre me dá algum lugar_

_Algum lugar para onde eu posso correr_

_Você torna as coisas reais pra mim  
E eu estou correndo pra você, meu bem etc._

- Ta tudo bem Sasuke, Eu to aqui com você, Shh – Naruto confortava o seu amigo, ele não poderia ser fraco agora seu amigo precisava dele e foi nessa noite que Naruto prometeu a si mesmo que

"_Sasuke eu lhe prometo sempre vou estar pra você quando você precisar de mim mesmo que você não me queria por perto mesmo que tudo esteja de cabeça para baixo eu estarei lá e lhe prometo que não deixarei que você sofra assim novamente."_

**XoX**

**Gente espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo pois eu adorei escrever ele, novamente me desculpe pelos capítulos pequenos e pelos erros to amando as reviews de vocês**

Grazi-chan**:**eu te intendo até eu to com saudades dos beijos, ehsuiheuis mais tipo eu quero fazer uma coisa intensa sabe? Se do nada eles começarem a se beijar fica sem graça  mais vai ter beijo sim não se preocupe como vai ter outras coisas /malicia

Rei yoshikawa:ehusiehuiheius obrigada pelo comentário sim o intuito era esse os pais do naruto o acolherem e ele ir criando um relacionamento com o loirinhu

Renii-chan: que bom que gosto espero que goste desse obrigada pelo comentário

guida-chan: Pronto capitulo na mão :D

_**Kuchiki Rin: **_ Orochimaru vai ter o final dele por em quanto ele ainda sera util mais pode deixa que darei um final muito ruim pra ele^^

_**Hokuto Sam:**_ Obrigada mais vo fica me garantido por em quanto pelo Word :X

_**Lari-thekiller:**_ obrigado por comentar :D

Ahh antes que eu esqueça a musica que esta no capitulo é muito linda uma das minhas preferidas ela é do James Morrison - You make it real e eu acho que ela tem tudo aver com a fic esse capitulo :D Me desculpe por esse capitulo ter ficado muito meloso pro gosto de vocês X_X sorry mais eu realmente espero que vocês gostem

Já ne


	5. Chapter 5

- Acorda Sasuke agente vai se atrassar – chamou Naruto

Sasuke foi abrindo os olhos pra encontra aquelas duas safiras que ele tanto amava, que o animava, e que o fortalecia só de olhá-las

-Naruto hoje é SABADO! – Gritou Sasuke por ser acordado tão cedo

- Eh? – Naruto falou pra si mesmo

- Baka – Respondeu Sasuke

- Hmm já que você levanto vamos sair, to afim de fica dentro de casa não se arruma e te encontro lá em baixo – Naruto falou já saindo do quarto, descendo as escadas sua mãe tava na cozinha preparando o café da manhã

- Bom dia mãe – Respondeu Naruto

- Bom dia Naruto , cadê o Sasuke? – perguntou Kushina reparando na falta do Sasuke deis do acidente Naruto e Sasuke como Sombras um do outro.

- Se Arrumando – Respondeu Naruto dando de ombros

- Mãe agente vai no parque – Respondeu Naruto vendo que Sasuke já descia as escadas

- Espera não vão comer algo? – Perguntou preocupada Kushina

- Agente come algo por lá mesmo vamo Sasuke – respondeu Naruto pegando na mão de Sasuke que não fez nada pra tirá-la, e começaram a andar na direção do parque e só depois que Sasuke reparou que ainda tava de mão dadas com Naruto e corou.

- Err , Naruto – Falou Sasuke fazendo gesto pras suas mãos que Naruto ainda segurava

Naruto olhou pra onde Sasuke fazia gesto e colo na hora que percebeu que ainda tavam de mãos dadas desgrudaram na hora e suas mãos reclamaram pela falta de calor que uma a outra forneciam

- Desculpe – Falou sem jeito Naruto

- Ok – Respondeu Sasuke

Chegando no parque a maioria de seus colegas estavam lá eles estavam a caminho da lanchonete que tem lá quando

- SASUKEEEE – gritou uma voz conhecida para ambos,eles se viram para a dona da voz

- Oi – Falou Sasuke só por ser educado se não nem respondia

- Oi Sasuke como você ta? Vem vamos pra li minhas colegas estão ali elas querem falar com você sem nem deixa Sasuke responder foi puxando ele pelo braço

Naruto vendo a cena já tava ficando puto de raiva _"Quem ela pensa que é pra ir puxando o meu Sasuke desse jeito? Hm meu? Aff tanto faiz", _Sakura que até então tava puxando Sasuke parou quando o mesmo parou também olhou pra trás pra ver o que tinha acontecido e então percebeu que Naruto estava segurando o braço do Sasuke com uma cara de raiva

Até Sasuke se espantou com o ato de Naruto mais ele admitia que gostou também

- Desculpe Sakura, mais eu e o Sasuke vamos lanchar, quem sabe depois agente fala com suas colegas – Falou Naruto com uma voz fria tirando a mão da Sakura do braço do Sasuke e colocando uma mão no seu ombro o direcionando na direção que estavam antes de ser impedido por Sakura, e caminharam em silencio a lanchonete mais Naruto agora tava morrendo de vergonha do ato que fez

- Desculpe Sasuke é que como seu amigo não posso deixa você fica sem comer nada – Falou Naruto tentando limpa sua barra, meio desajeitado coçando a cabeça, Sasuke olhou de canto de olho e deu um sorrisinho irônico

- Tudo bem – falou e se voltou pra frente, Naruto desconfiou mais resolveu deixa pra lá

Depois de lancharem eles ficaram caminhado pelo parque conversando e sempre que algum amigo de Naruto chegava Sasuke dava um jeito de fazer ele ir embora, ele não admitiria mais odiava quando Naruto sorria pra outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo ou quando dava mais atenção do que pra ele, ele nunca foi possessivo deve ter sido pela morte da sua Família, mais o que ele não sabia era que Naruto sentia o mesmo ele não gostava de ver outras pessoas com Sasuke embora isso fosse difícil odiava quando as meninas ficavam se jogando em cima dele se oferecendo ele nunca teve esse problema com nenhum dos seus amigos, Sasuke era precioso demais pra ele pra fica dividindo com quem não o entenderia ele era seu só seu e de mais ninguém o problema era que não poderia coloca escrito Naruto na testa dele, Sasuke pensava o mesmo mais nunca falaria pra ninguém sobre isso ele tentava enganar a si mesmo com desculpas que ele era o Único próximo que ele tinha agora e o único amigo que não se aproximou dele por interesse ou por dinheiro mais sim por o que ele é por dentro ele era o único que enxergava por dentro da mascara Uchiha como o único que não tinha medo nem se importa com a frieza que ele exerce nas pessoas resumindo Naruto era seu "Único" precioso melhor amigo.

Chegando na casa de Naruto eles foram direto para o quarto Naruto se sentou no computador e Sasuke deitou na cama e ficou olhando o teto ele tava muito pensativo no caminho de volta Naruto resolveu não interferir nos seus pensamentos depois de alguns minutos em silencio Sasuke resolveu quebrá-lo

- Naruto – Naruto se virou pra Sasuke num gesto para que ele prosseguisse

- Me promete uma coisa? – perguntou Sasuke

- Que coisa – respondeu com outra pergunto desconfiado

- Que nunca vai me deixa só – falou Sasuke um pouco envergonhado

Naruto pensou nessas palavras e se lembrou da noite que Sasuke chorou em seus braços

_**Flash Black ON**_

_Tudo estava escuro os únicos soms que se ouviam era da batida da chuva no telhado e do soluços que um moreno soltava durante o seu choro triste e melancólico vendo aquilo partir o coração de ambos Naruto prometeu a si mesmo_

"_Sasuke eu lhe prometo sempre vou estar pra você quando você precisar de mim mesmo que você não me queria por perto mesmo que tudo esteja de cabeça para baixo eu estarei lá e lhe prometo que não deixarei que você sofra assim novamente."_

_**Flash Black OFF**_

Naruto olhou pra Sasuke saiu da cadeira do computador sentou ao lado de Sasuke olhou bem nos seus olhos Ônix que estavam apreensivos sorriu com isso ele pensava que Naruto ia deixá-lo

- Eu nunta te deixarei só Sasuke nem que você queira – então deu um abraço carinhoso e pacifico no moreno que retribuiu com algumas lagrimas tentado escapar dos seus orbes que foi prontamente retiradas por ele mesmo embora fosse difícil não queria demostra o quando ele era fraco pra Naruto tinha medo que se ele visse realmente sua fraqueza iria deixá-lo.

**XoX**

**N/A: Desculpe a demora vocês bem que podia comentar mais em T_T mais obrigadaa por todos os comentários e vamo que vamo espero que gostem desse capitulo, esclarecendo duvidas por em quanto é so love mais se preparem já já vai ter muita tragédia e drama, não me matem quero da uma pitada na estória :D Bjs**

**Já Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

O som estridente do sinal tocou confirmando que acabou as aulas, os alunos estavam guardando seus matérias quando o professor Kakashi os impediu de sair

- Esperem antes que saiam gostaria de lembrá-los que sexta-freira agora é nosso baile de primavera, podem ir agora até amanhã – terminou o professor Kakashi começando a apaga o quadro que estava cheio de deveres

- Naruto – Chamou o moreno já saindo da sala ao lado de um loiro

- Sim? – pergunto Naruto

- Me espera no portão tenho que entrega essa folha pra professora Kurenai – Falou Sasuke

O loiro nem preciso responder já estava encaminhado para o portão e esperou Sasuke mais então uma menina de cabelos azul escuros e olhos perolados parou a sua frente

- N – aruto – kun – Chamou ela tocando um dedo no outro mais vermelha que um pimentão

- Ah Oi Hinata – Falou Naruto prestando atenção nela

- E qu e sab e o bai lê de primavera as m e n inas convidam os g arotos e eu pensei se você n ao q ueria ir comigo ? – ela falou quase desmaiando pelo esforço, Naruto pensou no convite " _Que mal pode ter nisso? Não vou fazer nada no baile mesmo e a Hinata super gente fina, e milhares de garotas já devem ter chamado o Sasuke e ele deve ter aceitado ir com alguma"_

- Tudo bem Hinata eu vou com você – Falo Naruto exibindo o seu famoso sorriso, o que não sabia era que Sasuke estava prestando atenção na conversa e tava morto de raiva Então um vulto rosa pulou no seu pescoço e aquela voz irritante féis quase todo mundo se virarem pra ele exclusive um certo loiro que estava vermelho de raiva, que não passou despercebido por Sasuke que deu um sorriso maldoso

- Oi Sakura – falou indiferente mais a garota não ligou já tava acostumada, e logo depois tirou o braço dela de cima do seu pescoço

- Sasuke – kun que ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou na cara de pau, Sasuke nem pensava em ir ao baile mais agora tinha um motivo pra ir vigia o seu loiro

- Tudo bem – falou com desdém a menina rósea quase morre, e um loiro quase explode de raiva mais ele se controlou Sasuke não era nada seu e no fundo sabia que isso ia acontecer so não esperava que acontecesse na sua frente logo após isso os dois foram pra casa sem troca uma palavra ainda estavam com raiva um do outro

No outro dia na escola, a noticia que Sasuke ia ao Baile com Sakura estava correndo com tudo deixando varias meninas depressivas pensando que iam conseguir ir ao Baile com Sasuke Uchiha o menino mais bonito do colégio Naruto acordou atrasado e de mau humor olhou pros lados e nada do Sasuke e nem sua mochila "_ Ótimo o teme acordou cedo e não me chamou"_ Saiu apressado se arrumando e esquecendo da gravata do uniforme mal arrumada rumo a escola, por sorte entrou segundos antes do professor entra na sala foi pro seu lugar que era atrás do lugar onde Sasuke sentava que estava aparentemente normal mais por dentro ainda nutria certa raiva pelo loiro ter aceitado o convite da Hyuuga embora não pudesse falar nada já que Naruto não era seu ou pelo menos não sabia ainda

- Muito obrigado por não me acorda Teme – Falou Naruto sem se preocupar de esconder a raiva em sua voz

- Não só seu despertador Dobe – falou Sasuke no mesmo tom virando o rosto para observa o loiro e notou a gravata do uniforme mal arrumada e riu pra si mesmo

- Parece uma criança nem sabe coloca uma gravata – falou zombando da forma que a gravata do loiro estava e se esticou sobre a cadeira arrumando a gravata do loiro que por sua vez bufou e virou o rosto, mau sabia que tinha gente prestando bastante atenção nas atitudes dos dois seu amigo Shikamaru que mesmo com o seu jeito preguiçoso era muito esperto, o Sinal bateu e os alunos foram a caminho do ginásio já que agora seria aula de Educação física com o Professor Maito Gai hoje iriam joga basquete, tudo ocorria normalmente no jogo as meninas na arquibancada ficavam torcendo pros meninos em quanto jogava Naruto e Sasuke eram do mesmo time Naruto lançou a bola pra Sasuke que a pegou e estava correndo em direção a cesta pra fazer ponto quando intencionalmente o jogador do outro time que tinha inveja de Sasuke colocou o pé no meio na hora que Sasuke passou por ele que por sua vez só não deu de cara no chão porque Naruto o Puxou pela camisa antes de cair quando Sasuke já estava estabilizado no chão foi até outro jogador com calma como se aquilo fosse uma negociação muito importante

- Porque você colocou o pé pra ele cair heim -? Perguntou Naruto com uma voz fria muito parecida com a de Sasuke

- Ah eu coloquei o pé no meio? Poxa nem vi desculpa – falou debochando o Menino

- Hm tudo bem – falou Naruto virando de costa pra logo depois vira-se novamente e acerta um soco certeiro no rosto do menino que caiu inconsciente no chão, Gai mandou Naruto para a diretoria e o menino para a enfermaria

NA SALA DA DIRETORA

- Hm entendo Naruto mais você não pode sair batendo em todo mundo que mexer com Sasuke – Falou uma loira muito bonita com seios fartos ninguém sabia sua real idade mais ninguém dava menos de 30 pra ela, também era como uma vó pro Naruto já que este nunca conheceu uma e ela tinha uns casos com seu tio Avo pervertido

- Desculpa Oba-chan não vai mais acontece – Explico Naruto

- Tudo bem você nunca foi agressivo e nunca veio aqui, premera vez por isso fica só o aviso que não aconteça novamente, Pode sair agora – Falou Tsunade

- Hai – Falou Naruto saindo da sala e se deparando com Sasuke encostado na Parede com preocupação no rosto e quando viu o loiro correu até ele com alivio e logo depois preocupação

- E então? – perguntou

- Tudo bem ela só me deu um aviso tebbayo – disse Naruto sorrindo pra tranqüiliza o amigo que fico mais calmo

- Não deveria ter me defendido Dobe eu sei me defender – Reclamou Sasuke

- Eu sei, mais ninguém machuca você na minha frente e fica livre – Falou Naruto em tom sério pra logo abri um sorriso e caminharem pra fora do colégio espera o pai do Naruto

Sasuke não admitiria mais gosto quando o loiro o defendeu.

**XoX**

**N/A: AHHHH desculpem a demora mais ta ai mais um capitulo, a fic ta começando a entra em outra fase :D tipo o baile é no próximo capitulo e vai ter surpresa nele , mais comentem pelo amor de Kami-Sama que prometo postar o mais rápido possível, amo vocês, vou reponder as reviews por mensagem fica mais fácil até a próxima **

Já neh.


	7. Chapter 7

**DIA DO BAILE**

_Oh meu amor!!!  
Entrego-me à ânsia do teu querer....  
O teu olhar espera-me...  
Num rio sem margens,  
invisível apenas nosso.  
Mas é na beira desse rio  
que me perco de amores por ti._

_Dizes-me que somos o silêncio  
quando meu corpo grita o teu nome  
ao nascer da lua._

Os meninos estavam se arrumando no quarto do menino loiro, já era 18:40, eles tinham que esta na frente do baile 19:00 para entra acompanhados com seus pares Sasuke já estava arrumando estava esperando Naruto se arrumar já que esse demora muito

-Anda logo Dobe ou você não vai ver sua Hinatinha –Cham – Falou Sasuke trasbordando veneno.

- Eu já vou teme, espera logo , logo você vê a sua Sakurinha –Cham – Falou Naruto no mesmo tom saindo do banheiro com o cabelo bagunçado sem gravata deixando uma o terno que usava com uma visão para seu peito não muito definido mais era o bastante para tira certo moreno do serio só em pensa em toca aquela parte, Sasuke já estava de terno e gravata com o cabelo do mesmo jeito estava elegante, ambos se analisaram até os mínimos detalhes do outro e percebendo o que estavam fazendo ambos viraram o rosto corado

- Vamos se não vamos chega atrasados – disse Sasuke querendo a todo custo sair daquela situação

- Hai – concordou Naruto

Na porta do salão da escola onde vai acontecer o baile estava Hinata e Sakura esperando o seus pares coisa que não demoro logo eles chegaram e foram pra dentro do salão lá dentro estava tudo muito iluminado de um azul celeste dava a impressão que você estava dentro do oceano estava muito bonito, Naruto foi pega um ponche pra Hinata e Sasuke foi pega um para a Sakura não se falaram estava com vergonha um do outro e também com raiva e até ciúmes ambos os pares se afastaram coisa que desagradou Naruto e Sasuke ambos querendo vigiar um ao outro embora isso fosse ridículo. Naruto percebia os olhares que Hinata mandava pra Neji ele não era burro como todos achavam, nessa hora a acompanhante de Neji Tenten que estava de olho no rapaz Canino como todos o chamam o Kiba foi falar com ele deixando Neji sozinho que por sua vez não se importo já que estava prestando atenção em sua prima coisa que também não passou despercebido por Naruto já estava na hora de intervir eles eram mais teimosos que Sasuke

- Hinata – chamou Naruto recebendo atenção da morena

- Oi Naruto – Kun –Respondeu Hinata já não tinha tanto vergonha de Naruto

- Hinata porque você não vai fala com seu primo? – disse Naruto dando uma piscadela pra ela que corou fortemente ao ouvir aquilo estava enganada ainda tinha vergonha dele

- Porque Naruto –kun – falando super corada

- Porque você gosta dele – disse Naruto animado com aquilo era divertido da uma de cupido queria poder fazer o moreno apaixonasse por si mais era impossível ele certamente agora deveria esta ficando com a Sakura, só de pensar nisso fico morto de raiva

- Vamos Hinata vá falar com ele, olhe ele esta te olhando muito ou você ta feia coisa que não esta ou ele esta interessado em você – Falou Naruto pra Hinata que jurou se tivesse um buraco no chão se jogava dentro

- Mais ele é meu primo – falou ela tentando arca uma desculpa

- Idai? você gosta dele ele gosta de você não vejo nada de errado nisso – falou Naruto dando encorajamento pra Hinata que sorriu e abraçou o Amigo e depois falou

- Mais e você Naruto- kun? – Perguntou Hinata não queria deixa seu amigo sozinho.

- Eu vou fica bem tebbayo – disse dando seu melhor sorriso que acendeu o coração da Hyuuga, e foi fala com seu primo, agora o loiro tinha uma certa pessoa pra procurar.

_Lamentas  
"o que poderia-mos ter sido e não fomos"  
"O que deveria-mos escutar  
e nem sequer sabemos ouvir"...  
Mas, pensa...  
Um dia,  
também desejámos a vida que temos hoje,  
temos tudo para sermos felizes,  
Mas na procura do que fomos...  
continuamos a caminhar sós...  
sem eira nem beira._

_Perguntas-te a ti mesmo...  
"porque gostas tanto assim".  
Talvez porque tenhas necessidade  
de te sentir amado de uma forma livre...  
sem amarras, sem grilhões._

Sasuke estava com tédio daquilo tudo então viu Neji e Hinata conversando animadamente ficou feliz com aquilo talvez se chamasse seu loiro pra ir embora ele iria não agüentava mais aquele lugar e aquela menina gritando o seu nome, ele não a culpava ela era até meiga se a conhecesse melhor e muito bonita só que seu coração já tinha dono e era de um certo loiro, avistou o Naruto e o acenou pra ele vir até ele bem na hora que começa a toca uma musica lenta e romântica e logo após que Sakura se virou pra direção do moreno e viu o aceno e achou que era pra ela, claro antes de Naruto da um passo passou um furacão rosa por ele que quase o derruba olhou pra frente e viu acena Sasuke dançando com Sakura, então era pra ela que ele tava acenando, doce ingenuidade pensa que era pra ele, Sasuke tentava se soltar mais a menina parecia chiclete desgrudava por nada, Olhou em direção ao Naruto esse olhava a cena logo de pois olhou pro rosto da rosada que parecia radiante por esta dançando com ele

Naruto olhava a cena aquilo era muito difícil, não agüentava mais ficar ali já sofrera de mais Sasuke nunca seria seu não podia mais fica se iludindo por nada, se virou pra saída e começou a andar por ela e deu um sorriso triste e falou

- Tão perto e tão longe – e começou a andar.

Sasuke virou o rosto no momento que viu Naruto virando na saída ele tinha que engoli aquele seu orgulho não podia deixa seu loiro fugi todos pessoas da sua vida o deixaram só restava o loiro, tento se desgrudar de Sakura com um pouco mais de força assim que conseguiu saiu correndo em direção a saindo deixando uma Sakura pasma pra trás mais não se importava nada mais importava a não ser o Naruto.

_Eu espero-te  
no outro lado da margem...  
lá, onde estás à espera,  
do calor da minha boca.  
Acredita meu amor,  
que tenho toda a paciência do mundo  
para te esperar,  
Pois sei que virás...  
caminhando na procura da lua,  
ao encontro do amor._

Naruto andava na chuva mais não se importava na sua mente só ficava se repetindo a cena do Sasuke e a Sakura dançando aquilo doía profundamente nele, ele já ia vira na esquina que estava completamente vazia quando braços o impediram de continuar e o puxaram de encontro a outro corpo empresando suas costas a frente do outro corpo e os braços se apertaram sua barrida como se quisesse prender ele pra sempre ali ele conhecia esse calor que só o outro poderia li dar e conhecia o cheiro suave e gracioso que o outro tinha ainda com os olhos arregalados disse

- Sasuke –

- Shh, eu sei que posso perde você pra sempre, mais não posso mais continuar com isso dentro de mim Naruto porfavor ousa – completou o moreno melancólico

- Quando você me achou na rua e me ajudou me levou pra sua casa lá seus pais cuidaram de mim como se eu fosse filho deles, e você me tratou como se eu fosse seu irmão, embora eu tivesse um irmão ele não era assim ele era ocupado na verdade todos eram ocupados eu me sentia sozinho, e então eu perdi todos eles me senti mais sozinho, mais então apareceu você com o passar do tempo eu me sentia triste mais eu não me sentia mais sozinho nem vazio eu me sentia completo o que era irônico pois eu tinha perdido minha família, mais você me completou Naruto e isso ficava mais forte até que eu não quero mais ser só seu irmão Naruto eu quero você pra mim só você. – a ultima frase ele falou num fio de voz, Naruto não tinha expressão pois nunca imaginaria aquilo e isso feiz o moreno fica triste e espera o pior e aos poucos foi afrouxando os braço em volta da barriga do Naruto até que deixou eles ficarem caídos mais seus corpos ainda juntos como se ali fosse o lugar que eles deviam estar sempre com junto ao outro, Sasuke estava desesperado iria perde tudo iria perde seu Naruto, ele não conseguiria viver se Naruto o rejeitasse, e com esse pensamento deixou espaça um soluço que assustou ambos fazendo um se assustar já que era raro ele chora e a única vez que chorou foi nos braços de Naruto e fazendo o Loiro sair do seu transe assim que escutou o Soluço e como se fosse um tiro lembrou da sua promessa

"_Sasuke eu lhe prometo sempre vou estar pra você quando você precisar de mim mesmo que você não me queria por perto mesmo que tudo esteja de cabeça para baixo eu estarei lá e lhe prometo que não deixarei que você sofra assim novamente."_

E rapidamente se virou pro outro e viu que seus olhos estavam vermelhos e olhou diretamente nos olhos ônix que se outra pessoa olha-se diria que ali não tinha nada mais pra Naruto ali tinha tudo ele conseguia ver tudo o que o Moreno sentia só por aqueles olhos tão negros quanto a noite viu tristeza viu aquilo o deixou triste também não queria que ele sofresse ele era seu amado não podia sofrer e não podia sofrer por ele, colocou sua mão sobre o rosto do moreno se deliciando com a suavidade que ali tinha, primeiro Sasuke ficou espantado imaginava qualquer coisa menos aquilo de pois aproveitou o toque e Naruto foi chegando mais perto nunca perdendo a conexão com os olhos negros do outro e Sasuke cada vez mais se perdendo naquele azul que fazia o imaginar estar no céu

- Eu me sinto assim também – falou Naruto e com essa frase tomou os lábios do outro os dois se maravilharam com a sensação primeiramente foi um beijo de caricia calmo como se nada importasse a não ser aquilo foi delicado e precioso que vez o coração de ambos inflarem de paixão e desejo, Sasuke maravilhado com aquilo aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem pra Naruto que concedeu sem protestos e assim iniciaram uma verdadeira batalha entre suas línguas um querendo o domínio do outro embora se amarem não deixaria o seus orgulhos de lado fazendo assim o beijo vira um beijo selvagem cheio de paixão fazendo ambos ficarem sem ar mais não queria se soltar tinha medo que tudo acabasse se fizer o beijo acabar, mais devido a falta de ar tiveram de se soltar ambos olharam nos olhos um do outro com luxuria e paixão então o loiro sorriu e falou

- Teme -

- Dobe –

_E quando chegares  
mostro-te os caminhos do amor  
neles te deixarás perder._

_ Vagueando propositadamente  
irás oferecer outro significado à minha vida  
Enquanto no silêncio da noite  
a lua e o mar nos guardam em segredo_

E novamente tomaram os lábios um do outro iniciando uma dança que certamente nunca iriam esquecer

**XoX**

**N/A: Gente desculpa a demora é que eu não estava muito bem, mais obrigada pelos comentários espero que gostem desse capitulo, ta ai o tão esperado beijo que muitos pediram, porfavor continue comentando e estarei respondendo :D beijo até o capitulo 8**

Já Ne


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto agora se encontrava deitado na cama de Sasuke apreciando o mesmo que estava dormindo, com feições dificilmente mostradas por ele eram puras que o deixavam ainda mais belo aos olhos do menino loiro que o observava atentamente cada movimento seu.

_**Flash Black ON**_

Sasuke e Naruto chegaram em casa cedo supostamente quando deveriam chegar um pouco mais tarde, por sorte não encontraram os pais de Naruto em casa já que eles também tinham compromissos, ambos foram para o quarto de Naruto já que ambos queriam apenas descansarem já que estavam exausta fisicamente e mentalmente já que sofreram grandes emoções e tiveram que correr pra chega em casa, se trocaram e colocaram roupas limpas Sasuke fechou a porta não queria se incomodado nem que seja pelos pais de Naruto, Naruto já ia se deitando na sua cama quando foi puxado de maneira nada sutil e jogado na cama do moreno o mesmo que se deitou ao seu lado e o puxou pra ficarem mais pertos os corpos um do outro e em seguida falou com uma voz maliciosa e manhosa que até então Naruto não sabia que ele possuía

- Estou com frio Naruto, você não vai me deixa com frio né? – Naruto limitando se a vira e encara o moreno aproximou dos lábios do mesmo e os roçou com o seu e em seguida se aproximou da orelha do moreno

- Não eu não deixaria – E falando isso encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e ali repousou embora seu desejo fosse outro, mais ainda achava muito cedo pra isso e também não saberia como proceder além do que estava exausto e assim dormiu sonhando com a pessoa que o abraçava passivamente.

_**Flash Black OF**_

Sasuke abriu os olhos devagar se perdendo no azul de outros que o fitavam com interesse

- Bom dia – Falou normal dando um beijo na testa do outro e em seguida descendo para seus lábios dando um beijo gostoso e carinhoso nos lábios do outro que entre abriu um pouco mais a boca pra aprofundar o beijo logo depois ambos se afastaram já que seus pulmões protestavam por ar.

- Você sempre da bom dia assim? – Perguntou Naruto tentando fazer-se cômico

- Somente para um certo loiro – Respondeu Sasuke de maneira sarcástica mais divertida

Logo depois ambos se encontravam sentados na mesa da cozinha tomando o café da manhã com Kushina e Minato que já estava preparando-se pra sair mais antes tinha que conversar com eles sobre um certo assunto que já rendeu muitas discussões entre Kushina e Minato

- Sasuke,Narto eu preciso ter uma conversa seria com vocês – Disse Minato com voz séria que era raro já que ele era sempre brincalhão e só sérios em assuntos que envolviam negócios ou sua Família assustando Naruto que já conhecia seu pai e Sasuke que nunca o vira sério

- Vocês já são maduros, bem nem todos mais eu os considero capaz de se cuidarem sozinhos, eu sei que é inusitado e cedo de mais, Eu e Kushina temos que viajar a negócios –

- Quando vocês voltam? – Perguntou Naruto que estranhava todo aquele papo pra fala aquilo?

- Não é uma viagem comum Naruto nos queremos montar uma empresa nos EUA mais pra isso precisamos ir pra lá e não vamos atrapalhar suas aulas os mudando assim do nada mais é realmente preciso, então eu os comprei um apartamento no prédio em que o seu tio-avô Jiraiya que ficara os vigiando, mais assim que terminarem o colégio podem ir pra o EUA morar lá com a gente, sempre ligaremos e mandaremos cartas entraremos em contato pela Internet – Minato terminou vendo Naruto quase aos prantos já era de se espera isso e um Sasuke indiferente como se fosse normal.

Naruto não tinha muito que argumenta e no fim acabou aceitando a viagem do seus pais ou melhor a mudança de seus pais para outro pais ele não poderia ser egoísta agora era realmente preciso a viagem, eles já tinha até ir ver o apartamento em que iriam morar , e adimitia não era feio tinha 3 quartos Naruto logo pegou o maior o seu Teme iria fazer companhia a ele uma cozinha 2 banheiros uma sala, era um apartamento até grande pra duas pessoas mais estava de bom grado para ambos, Naruto sentia que assim que muda-se pra lá começaria uma nova vida.

Os dias foram passando rápido e logo já se viram no aeroporto se despedindo do seus pais, Kushina estava aos prantos não queria deixa o filho mais sabia que era preciso, Minato tentava se manter normal mais por dentro estava morto de tristeza e se ficasse mais ali não conseguiria conter as lagrimas que já ameaçava cair do seus olhos

- Se cuidem , Naruto toma conta do Sasuke, Sasuke toma conta do Naruto – Era a milésima vez que Kushina falava essa frase.

- A gente já sabe mãe nós vamos nos cuidar e vocês também, agora aprecem já e o segundo chamado pro seu vou

- Até breve Senhor e Senhora Uzumaki – Falou Sasuke formalmente embora já tivesse morando com eles a um tempo não conseguia ter uma intimidade maior.

- Ah Sasuke-kun não nos chames de Senhores só Minato e Kushina – Falou o Pai de Naruto.

- Hn – respondeu o outro, fazendo nascer um sorriso em ambos que já estavam acostumados com o comportamento do moreno e assim o casal foram pra direção do embarque e logo após isso o avião decolou, eles voltaram pro apartamento onde já estavam instalados.

_**2 Anos depois.**_

Naruto abriu os olhos devagar notando onde tava sentiu um peso sobre o seu corpo e reconheceu como o braço de Sasuke enlaçando sua cintura, virou se de leve se deparando com um moreno só com uma cueca boxes preta visível pelo lençol fino que os cobria analisando o corpo do outro não pode deixa de fica estupefato com a beleza do moreno realmente os 2 anos fizeram muito bem pra ele, seu corpo estava mais definido coxas grossas peitoral definido não em excesso mais sim natural seus cabelos ficaram um pouco mais compridos mais mesmo assim mantendo do mesmo jeito o penteado. Realmente ficara um belo rapaz.

Já o loiro não era de se gabar mais também havia mudado sua pele que já era de um tom meio dourada ficaram ainda mais bonita quase como num bronzeado quase que perfeito sem fala que fico mais definido e cresceu também seus cabelos cresceram mais e dava ar selvagem a ele junto com as marcas de nascença que cultivava nas bochechas que o fazia ainda mais parecer uma repousa sapeca, seu comportamento melhor um pouco também já não era aquele menino barulhento de sempre mais sempre cultivava seu sorriso que nunca mudará

Perdido em seus pensamentos nem notara que alguém observava a cada careta ou meio sorriso que dava admirado, nunca saberia como um ser daquele foi cair na sua frente mais estava feliz por te o conhecido, quando finalmente Naruto notou seu amado acordado deu seu sorriso de sempre iluminado o coração do Uchiha que ainda se matinha frio como sempre mais Naruto não se importava porque sabia que era apenas uma mascara, uma porta a qual levava diretamente ao verdadeiro Uchiha Sasuke . ficaram se olhando se contemplando até que o moreno se aproximou do loiro e os selou seus lábios num beijo doce e calmo que foi ficando um pouco mais quente que foi cortado pelo loiro, recebendo um murmuro de irritação do moreno, sorriu sapeca e disse

- Vamo nos atrassa teme-chan – disse Naruto malicioso passando a língua nos lábios saboreando o gosto do moreno embora ainda não estivesse escovado os dentes era um gosto delicioso, deixando certo moreno louco.

- Hmpf, Não me provoca Dobe – respondeu Sasuke reunido todo seu auto controle pra não pula no loiro.

Já arrumados estavam na cozinha tomando o café da manhã preparado pelo loiro que teve que adota essa função já que não tinha ninguém pra fazer, seu tio-avô Jiraya quase nunca se via em seu apartamento era sempre ocupado escrevendo livros e viajando por ai.

Ao chegarem na escola, que ainda cursavam ano que vem finalmente terminaria aquela tortura e eles poderiam se dedicar a faculdade ninguém sabia sobre os dois eles não queriam que ninguém soube-se só pensavam em contar quando já tivesse terminado sua faculdade e terem realizado seus projetos ambos concordavam com isso.

- Sasukeee-kun – chamou a voz irritante que os meninos já conheciam tão bem, sim Sakura Haruno, a menina veio correndo e praticamente se jogou em cima do moreno que por reflexo se desviou da menina a deixando cair de cara no chão, que foi ajuda pelo Loiro a se levantar, ela tinha mudado bastante tinha ficado muito bonita embora ainda não tivesse tanto peito mais tinha ficado muito bonita o seu cabelo antes comprido foi cortado deixado a com um visual belo ela também cresceu fico mais bonita em vários aspectos, a única coisa que ela não deixou de lado foi sua paixão psicótica pelo Sasuke coisa que certas vezes a fazia passa muita vergonha.

_**Flash Black ON**_

_Sakura não se conformava de um jeito ou de outro o Sasuke seria dela, por isso inventou um plano ela pensava que se desse mole pro Naruto que é o melhor amigo do Sasuke o mesmo notaria nela doce engano seu._

_Eles estavam no refeitório na hora do intervalo e Sasuke estava conversando com o Naruto do modo sério então Sasuke saiu era a chance da rosada ela aproximou do Naruto e pulou no seu colo esse que ficou assustado na hora_

_- Naruto-kun eu estava procurando você – falou com voz manhosa alisando o peito do outro que por reação colocou em pé e a soltou de seu colo_

_- Sakura o que você ta fazendo? – perguntou espantado Sakura nunca demonstrou qual quer interesse nele._

_- Ah Naruto-kun você não tava vendo eu gost – Não pode termina a frase porque foi puxada pelos ombros e uma voz assustadora falou_

_- Sakura, não mecha com o que é meu – falando isso Sasuke a soltou e pegou a mão do Naruto e saiu puxando,o mesmo que deu um sorriso simpático e envergonhado pra ela, ela não entendeu muito bem o que aconteceu mais resolveu deixa pra lá estava na hora de passa pra fase 2 do seu plano "Cantadas"_

_Sasuke estava na sala de aula era aula vaga e Sakura se aproveitou e foi até a mesa onde Sasuke estava _

_- Sasuke-kun você gosta de piadas? – pergunto ela alegremente_

_- Não – respondeu o moreno sem fitá-la, ignoro completamente o moreno e começou a conta_

_- Tinha 2 pessoas uma chamava Tebeija e a outra Mebeija a Tebeija foi seqüestrada, quem sobrou? – Perguntou Sakura já fechandos os olhos se preparando para o beijo, maiôs o inesperado aconteceu, Rock Lee menino que sentava ao lado do Sasuke gritou_

_- Sakura-CHAM eu sei eu sei e ME BEIJA – e com isso pulou em cima da rosada e selou seus lábios dando aquele famoso desentupidor de pia, fazendo todos voltarem atenção a eles e começarem a rir_

_- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Gritou Sakura_

_- Você tem razão Sakura foi realmente engraçado – Falou cinicamente Sasuke pra logo depois sair da sala, mais esse não foi o fim Sakura ainda não desistiria_

_Sakura procurava pelos corredores Sasuke e quando finalmente o encontrou foi logo ao ponto _

_- Sasuke-kun você é escoteiro? – perguntou Sakura fazendo Sasuke para e fitá-la_

_- Não porque? – Perguntou Sasuke realmente ela tinha o deixado confuso _

_- Porque você montou minha barraca – Disse Sakura com um sorrisinho de vitória, as reações de Sasuke foram no mínimo cômica primeiramente espanto depois direcinou um olhar as partes intimas da Sakura fazendo-a corar e depois seu rosto demonstrou uma cara de nojo e saiu correndo._

_**FLASH BLACK OFF**_

Tudo bem que nem sempre dava certo mais não é por isso que desistiria ela ainda seria Sakura Uchiha Haruno.

**XoX**

**]**

**N/A: YOO MINNA dessa vez eu estava muito afim de escrever então escrevi o capitulo 8 rapido e esse capitulo fico grande :D EEE tipo a fic ta entrando na nova fase com eles já grande agora vai rola muitas emoções então até a próxima e obrigada pelos comentários, mais uma vez desculpe os erros :D**

_JÀ NE_


	9. Chapter 9

Era aula de historia, a ultima aula do dia, Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados na mesma carteira. Naruto estava dormindo em quanto Sasuke olhava com cara de tédio para o professor que estava lendo um relato histórico a mais de uma hora, Sasuke cutucou o Naruto

- Acorda, já vai acaba a aula – disse, assim que falou e cutucou novamente o Naruto esse

-Nãoo não para Sasuke mais, mais – resmungou sonhando, Sasuke ficou vermelho e olhou para os lados se ninguém tinha ouvido,e então deu um tapa na cabeça do Naruto

-Acorda Dobe – Disse irritado finalmente conseguiu acorda Naruto e o Sinal tocou

- Teme passa a bola – Gritou Naruto do outro lado do campo de futebol no qual estavam, depois que acabou a aula todos foram para seus clubes, Naruto e Sasuke pertenciam ao Clube de Sport onde toda semana jogavam algo diferente, Sasuke passou a bola pro Naruto e esse driblou alguns jogadores se aproximando do Gol quando já estava perto fingiu chuta pro gol e passou a bola pro Sasuke que acertou em cheio o gol, ambos trocaram sorrisinhos, Ino,Sakura Suspiraram elas estavam na arquibancada torcendo já que o seu clube já tinha acabado e então resolveram ir torcer para os meninos, Sasuke e Naruto estavam sem camisas Naruto não sabia se prestava atenção no jogo ou no peitoral de Sasuke, o jogo acabou time sem camisa 5 gols time com camisa 4 gols o ultimo gol quem fez foi Naruto

Depois de terem tomado banho no vestiário despediram de tudo mundo e começaram a caminhar em direção ao apartamento deles, ambos chegaram ao prédio e foram entrando quando Naruto abriu a porta do seu apartamento uma mão segurando um pano foi diretamente no seu nariz fazendo esse desmaia imediatamente, Sasuke chocado com a situação foi ajudar Naruto mais foi impedido porque alguém atrás dele colocou um pano no seu nariz e segurou, Sasuke tentou resistir mais foi inútil

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto acordou atordoado lembrou de tudo que aconteceu e a prima coisa que veio a sua mente foi Sasuke , olhou para o lado procurando o moreno e suspirou com alivio o moreno ainda estava desacordado sentado em uma cadeira ao seu lado e amarrado a ela a mesma situação que Naruto se encontrava

- Sasuke acorda – chamou o moreno o depois de alguns chamados o moreno finalmente acordou depois de um pequeno susto observou o local em que estava era uma sala escura, não teve tempo para pensar muito pois logo em um certo canto do local abriu-se e de lá saiu um homem alto não aparentava ter menos de 25 anos cabelos loiro com um rabo de cavalo uma parte servia com franja e tampava seu olho esquerdo, Sasuke logo o reconheceu foi aquele que viu quando chegou a sua casa e seus pais foram assassinados

- VOCÊ – gritou raivoso, o homem deu um sorriso de canto

- Premeiro não é você e sim Deidara Segundo vejo que você lembra de mim Un – ele sentou na cadeira que estava a frente deles

- Bem vamos conversa - Disse


	10. Chapter 10

_- VOCÊ – Sasuke gritou raivoso, o homem deu um sorriso de canto_

_- Premeiro não é você e sim Deidara Segundo vejo que você lembra de mim Un – ele sentou na cadeira que estava a frente deles_

_- Bem vamos conversa – Disse_

Naruto não entendia a situação por vez achou melhor fica calado, Deidara olhou o loiro e deu um sorriso malicioso, Sasuke percebendo o ato rosnou.

- Bem vou conta uma historia para vocês – Começou Deidara

_A algum tempo atrás nossa organização tinha exatamente 9 membros nos chamamos de Akatsuki, nós que mantemos o equilíbrio entre o sub-mundo e o mundo, Uchiha Fugaku, e Orochimaru eram membros do sub-mundo ambos possuíam uma grande rivalidade, Orochimaru estava de olho nas áreas que os Uchiha governava Fugaku era ambicioso e sempre queria mais e as coisas continuaram fluindo até que Fugaku já estava quase dominando a área que Orochimaru governava, vendo isso Orochimaru resolveu se junta a máfia, para retomar o seu poder, e com isso envolveu pessoas que não deveriam saber da existência do tesouro._

- Tesouro? – Perguntou Naruto interessado no assunto

_Sim, são na verdade demônios ou como chamamos bijus cada área possui um cada um possui um grande poder geralmente famílias só os guarda já que quase ninguém é aceito por eles, e algumas pessoas conseguem até aceito por eles. Voltando Fugaku recebeu a informação de que Orochimaru tinha se juntado a máfia e por sua vez o ameaçou, então Orochimaru com medo de perde tudo fundiu seu corpo ao do biju, com resultado ele ficou extremamente poderoso, ele subornou 2 membros da Akatsuki Hidan e Kankuzo, ambos eram doidos por dinheiro. E mandou os matar sua família, quando recebemos essa informação já era tarde Hidan e Kankuzo já tinha ido mata sua família, Fugaku não teve como se defender pois nem o biju da família Uchiha não tinha escolhido ainda um mestre quando chegamos lá encontramos Hidan e Kankuzo que fugiram Sasori outro membro da Akatsuki junto com Tobi foram atrás deles, e eu fiquei para ver se algum deles poderia ser salvo, foi quando você apareceu. _Deidara apontou para Sasuke_, vendo que você era um uchiha tentei correr atrás de você para explicar e até mesmo proteger já que os traidores ainda estavam soltos, mais você foi mais rápido e fugiu, então não poderia fazer nada a não ser manda algum subordinado ir atrás de você quando voltasse para a sede, voltei para ver se tinha alguém vivo novamente, mais assim que cheguei achei a Senhora e Senhor Uzumaki, dono da Kyuubi um dos bijus mais fortes, eles me falaram que o acharam e que você Sasuke ia fica ao cuidado deles e o biju da família Uchiha ficaria junto com o da família Uzumaki até que você tenha idade para administrá-lo, então resolvemos só vigiar de longe e caça orochimaru, esse por sua vez sempre se escondia em vários esconderijos e fazia experiências com seu próprio sangue e com isso criou verdadeiramente um exercito de monstros originalmente eram humanos mais orochimaru criou um veneno á partir do seu sangue, e as deixa com uma força e rapidez não humana._

_Inicialmente não interviríamos com vocês até que tenham completado 18 anos mais devido as circunstâncias._

- Circunstâncias ? – Perguntou Sasuke um pouco mais calmo mais abalado depois de tudo que ouviu.

Deidara olhou para Naruto e suspirou

- A mais o menos 2 anos o avião que os senhores Uzumaki estavam caiu misteriosamente, resolvemos ocultar o caso, o Senhores Uzumaki deixaram vocês para trás exatamente para protegê-los para não chamar atenção para vocês, foi por isso que viajaram, recentemente Orochimaru começou a se movimentar novamente recebemos a informação de que o alvo dele era vocês mais não tinha encontrado os ainda por isso decidimos intervir – Quando terminou tanto Naruto como Sasuke estavam chocados, Naruto já começava a lacrimeja

- Meus pais estão mortos? – Perguntou com voz fraca, Deidara assentiu com a cabeça

-Sinto muito –

- O que vocês exatamente querem com nós? – Perguntou Sasuke em tom frio e serio

- Vocês terão que assumir o seus receptivos bijus talvez conseguem dominar eles, Orochimaru esta mais forte e se não unimos as famílias restantes para acabar com ele só vai ter mais morte e tristeza, ambos os bijus estão aqui – Deidara falou se levantando da cadeira e indo em direção a porta abrindo-a para logo depois entra uma pessoa

- Ele vai levá-los até lá – Os olhos de Sasuke arregalaram

- Itachi? – .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N:A: oi gente desculpa pelos erros desse capitulo, grande revira volta :D espero comentários até :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_- Itachi?-_

O moreno que supostamente era pra estar morto olhava para Sasuke com um meio sorriso

- Olá otouto – disse, Naruto não entendia mais nada Sasuke também conhecia aquela pessoa? Pêra ai otouto? Quer dizer.

- Você é o irmão do Sasuke? – Perguntou incrédulo Naruto, Sasuke nunca falava quase nada do assassinato da sua família e a única coisa que falou foi que todos já estavam mortos isso era impossível.

- Supostamente ele deveria estar morto mais se eu não tivesse percebido que o seu coração ainda estava batendo ele tinha morrido – Disse deidara ainda encostado no vão da porta.

Sasuke não se segurou e correu e abraçou o irmão que nada vez á não ser corresponder o abraço, Naruto olhava incrédulo aquilo, Sasuke quase pra fala a verdade NUNCA demonstrava seus sentimentos assim, certo que era o irmão que ele pensou estar morto e não via a anos mais precisava tanto? Suspirou e virou o rosto para o outro lado corado, itachi não percebeu o leve corar do loiro e riu e logo acabou o abraço com Sasuke.

- Vamos precisamos acerta isso logo, a reunião vai ser hoje a noite e não podemos perde tempo, depois teremos tempo para conversa – Itachi andou até Naruto afagou seus cabelos, esse ato fez Naruto corar.

- Obrigado por cuidar do Sasuke, Naruto – Disse itachi para logo depois sair da sala fazendo um sinal com as mãos para que seguissem.

Eles andaram por vários corredores Sasuke aproveitou e colocou o papo em dia já Naruto ainda tava muito abalado, mal tinha recebido a noticia que seus pais estão mortos, AH DOIS ANOS e ele nem sabia, pensara que o lugar á qual estavam não tinha algum meio de comunicação

- Chegamos – Sua linha de pensamento foi cortado pela voz de Itachi lhes avisando que chegaram ao seu destino, estavam de frente para uma grande porta com uma placa enorme dizendo " CUIDADO" Itachi se virou para nós e começou a fala:

- Antes que vocês entrem precisam saber algumas coisas primeiro essas criatura são incrivelmente fortes, elas possuem anos de conhecimento não se intimidem pela sua forma ou inteligência lembrem vocês possuem o sangue para dominá-las principalmente vocês.

Sem dizer mais nada ele abriu a porta e entrou acompanhado dos garotos, o local na verdade era outra sala totalmente ampla lá no fundo tinha uma enorme cela e do lado de dentro não dava pra ver nada era totalmente escuro.

-------------------~---------------------------

Em uma sala estavam 7 pessoas observando as pessoas que tinha entrado na Sala

- Eu não acho que aqueles pivetes vão conseguir dominar aqueles bijus. – disse um deles que tinha uma cara de peixe e uma enorme espada em suas costas.

- Eu não acho impossível Kisame – Disse calmo e paciente um de cabelos estranhamente vermelhos vinho

- Eu concordo com o Sasori-Danna – Disse deidara

- Eu concordo com os sempais tobi é um bom menino e torce para eles conseguirem – disse outro com uma estranha e horrenda mascara em espiral que só mostrava um olho

- E você Pain o que você acha? – Estranhamente todos os sussurros da sala se calaram e vários pares de olhos foram voltados para o homem alto de cabelos ruivos que tinha vários pinces mais ainda sim um ar jovial e misterioso o líder para alguns ali.

- Eles conseguiram – afirmou

- Bijus são praticamente demônios eles procuram pessoas fortes e de mente e coração forte aqueles que tem somente bondade em seus corações ou que não realmente conhece a tristeza não enxerga o mundo como deveria possivelmente esses não conseguiriam mais esses garotos mesmo novos conhece e tem a dor, sede de vingança possivelmente irão dominá-las as Raposas opostas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi parou no meio da sala e fez sinal com a cabeça para que Naruto e Sasuke se aproximassem da cela, Naruto olhou pra Sasuke no mesmo momento que esse olhou para ele ambos engoliram em seco e caminharam para perto da cela já perto da cela ambos ainda não viam nada ao mesmo tempo Naruto e Sasuke pegaram na cela no mesmo segundo se viam dentro da escuridão

- Quem são vocês? – Perguntou uma voz estranhamente ruidosa que dava um ar assustador, ,mais que não intimidou Sasuke e Naruto

- Se você quer saber o nome de alguém você deveria se apresentar primeiro – Disse Sasuke com a voz quase tão fria quando a que falou.

Uma risada estranha foi ouvida por eles logo após duas Raposas enormes serem visualizadas por ambas uma tinha 8 Caudas que ficavam se balançando de um lado para o outro ela era toda de uma pelagem negra tão que deixava só amostra o seus olhos vermelhos de sangue tão intensos que você se perderia e não acharia a saída também parecia ser portadora de um conhecimento extraordinário.

A outra era completamente oposta era de uma cor laranja e possuía 9 caudas tinha caninos afiados os seus olhos eram iguais a da outra raposa

- Eu só a raposa de 9 Caudas a Kyuubi no Yoko da casa Uzumaki – a voz ruidosa pode se ouvir novamente de alguma mais nem uma das raposas fazia qualquer gesto com a boca para poder fala que de fato era algo assustador mais eles sabiam que a que tinha acabado de fala era a Raposa laranjada

- Eu só a raposa de 8 Caudas Youkai da casa Uchiha – dessa vez a voz não era ruidosa na verdade era uma voz grossa mais calma quase psicótica

- E vocês quem são – novamente a voz ruidosa

Sasuke deu um passo á frente

- Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – falou e olhou sugestivamente para Naruto que também deu um passe á frente

- Eu só Uzumaki Naruto – disse com voz séria na verdade até Sasuke se assustou nunca o vira daquele jeito podia-se dizer que de certo modo era assustador mais também ele perdeu o seus pais o seu mundo que já era meio torto agora estava completamente de cabeça pra baixo.

- Oh, interessante – disse a raposa negra, o outro riu

- E vocês acham que vão virar nossos mestres? Acho que seus pais não te ensinaram.. – a Kyuubi não conseguiu termina a frase pois um certo loiro raivoso gritou

- Cala a boca raposa estúpida você não sabe de nada me de seu poder e fique calada – Gritou o Uzumaki na verdade ele explodiu não tinha que agüentar um animal falar mão do ensinamento que seus pais o deram, mais também num piscar de olhos a Kyuubi estava na sua frente e rosnava mostrando ainda mais suas presas ameaçadoras e Naruto a olhava com ódio, Sasuke se perguntava se o dobe não tinha perdido a noção do perigo.

- Muito bem vejamos se vocês serão capazes de ser nossos mestres – Interveio a Youkai, olhou para a Kyuubi que sorriu, Youkai se transformou em um tipo de fumaça negra e Kyuubi uma vermelha a fumaça negra entrou dentro do corpo de Sasuke e esse por sua vez não agüentou e gritou de dor, Naruto ia socorrê-lo mais não teve tempo pois a fumaça vermelha entrou em seu corpo e como num passe de mágica sua cabeça seu corpo se possível até sua alma choravam de dor de tristeza, seu corpo chorava sangue imagens e imagens entravam em sua cabeça ele começou a chorar por si só assim que memórias que ele lembrou que nunca as teve veio a tona, memórias tristes dolorosas, mais também repletas de conhecimento, tanto ele como Sasuke seus corpos,mentes,almas já estavam no limite já estavam perdendo o raciocínio, mais ambos pensaram em suas vinganças queriam acabar com aquilo acabar com tudo achar um meio para o sofrimento e o vazio que eles sentiam evaporar sumir simplesmente que sumisse tudo, então Conseguiram recobrar a consciência dominaram aquelas memórias a dor aos poucos foram parando de gritar, dominaram se acostumaram com a dor, até que tudo voltou ao normal quando, sua visão voltou conseguiu enxerga a sua frente as raposas sorrindo algo escoria dos seus olhos então tocou era sangue Naruto ficou horrorizado ele estava chorando . . . Sangue? Aquilo era impossível olhou para o lado e percebeu que o moreno também estava chorando Sangue e estava igualmente chocado

- Impressionante nada menos esperado de um Uzumaki e um Uchiha – Disse Youkai

- Agora seremos seus servos nossos poderes e lealdade serão seus – Disse Kyuubi

E assim Youkai comeu Sasuke e Kyuubi comeu Naruto depois como se ambas tivessem se transportado para dentro deles, na mão de Sasuke apareceu um 8 e na de Naruto um 9, e ambos gritaram novamente quando um turbilhão de memórias e conhecimentos apareceu novamente, dessa vez eram capaz de distinguir cada uma delas na verdade já se familiarizaram com elas, elas não era nada mais do que conhecimento de como usar os seus poderes entre outras coisas mais também tinha memórias dolorosas mortes, sangue era angustiante.

Depois de algum tempo ainda se recuperando Naruto e Sasuke se levantaram foram um até junto do outro ambos deram as mãos e voltaram a sala na qual Itachi estava, e lhes lançou um olhar preocupado vendo o estado deles, Naruto lançou um sorriso a Itachi, mais não era um sorriso normal era um sorriso morto sem vida um sorriso da morte por assim dizer logo depois esse caiu de cara no chão igualmente com Sasuke ambos ficaram inconscientes.

**XoX**

**N/A: oi gente desculpa a demora e principalmente desculpe os erros ta ai um mais um capitulo, eu pessoalmente me esforcei bastante nesse e gostei do resultado quero que vocês me mandem reviews do que acharam novamente desculpe os erros e até a próxima :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Abriu seus olhos devagar pouco a pouco sua visão foi se focalizando passando alguns segundos para se lembrar de tudo que aconteceu virou o rosto para o lado onde se encontrava um moreno, sentando em uma cadeira perto da cama em que se encontrava-lhe olhando com sua habitual indiferença.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou voltando seu olhar para o local, era um quarto muito bem mobiliado, tinha até um note book em cima de uma mesa redonda.

- Parece ser um tipo de quarto de hospedes, você desmaio depois daquilo tudo e eu logo em seguida nos colocaram um em cada quarta um ao lado do outro eu acordei a poucos segundos e vim aqui. – Explicou Sasuke, Naruto novamente deixou suas costas se encostarem na cama, aquilo era surreal como tudo poderia mudar assim de uma hora para outra a poucas horas ele estava feliz da vida com Sasuke na escola e como num passe de mágica estava dentro de algum lugar que não fazia a mínima idéia de onde estava, e ainda por cima sabe de uma historia louca sobre demônios, submundos, mortes, nunca acreditaria naquilo se não tivesse visto aquelas raposas que por sinal estava dentro dele ou melhor seus poderes, suas memórias, estava tudo dentro dele ele ainda não conseguia entender, mais aquelas memórias que a raposa tinha eram memórias dolorosas cheias de sangue e mortes, mais também lhe proporcionava experiência graças a elas ele sabia como manipular aquele poder.

Sasuke suspirou, sabia que tudo isso deveria ser de mais para o loiro assim como estava sendo para ele mais não poderia fugir daquilo era a realidade por mais louca que fosse, levantou sentou perto da cabeça do loiro e a colocou no seu colo, começou acaricia aqueles fios de cabelos loiros lisos e macios só aquele simples contato acalmava ambos era como se anjos estivessem cantando uma melodia calma e tranqüila

- Você quer conversar Sobre a morte do seus pais? – Perguntou Sasuke com voz doce, algo extremamente raro, o loiro lançou um olhar triste mais se manteve calado devolvendo seu olhar o teto, ele sabia que quando estavam naquela maldita cela com aquelas malditas raposas nunca mais voltariam a ser como era antes.

- Sabe tudo bem chorar se quiser – Falou para o loiro ainda mexendo nos seus cabelos, como se o loiro precisasse simplesmente daquela permissão seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar e logo ele já estava chorando, sem nem um barulho era um choro mudo, aquilo apertava o coração de Sasuke era quando via o loiro naquela situação tão indefeso tão triste e magoado e ele sabia que não poderia fazer nada se sentia inútil diante dessa situação, a única coisa que poderia fazer agora era abraça o loiro e consolá-lo. E assim fez

**XoX**

Naruto já havia se acalmado, não sabia quantos minutos tinha se passado da hora que tinha começado a chorar até agora, mais já se sentia um pouco melhor, nenhum dos dois falou alguma coisa simplesmente emergiram no seus pensamentos até alguém bater na porta tirando a concentração de ambos

- Quem é? – Perguntou Sasuke em tom de leve irritação

- Uchiha-san Uzumaki-san Mestre Pein pede a suas presenças na sala de espera – disse uma voz apática provavelmente um empregado, Sasuke suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia e direcionou um olhar ao loiro

- Você esta melhor? – sussurrou para o outro que respondeu com um aceno de cabeça positivo, e se levantando e se preparando para abrir a porta que foi pronta mente impedido pelo moreno, Naruto olhou nos olhos sem saber o motivo daquela interrupção, o moreno estava serio e mantinha contato visual com Naruto fazendo o menor estremecer

- Você esta mesmo bem? Não gosto de te ver indefeso assim – Disse Sasuke, Naruto o olhou e pode ver a preocupação e sinceridade em seus olhos, pela primeira vez desde que fora seqüestrado deu um sorriso animado, não um dos seus sorrisos que costumava esbanjar por ai mais ainda sim um Sorriso sincero, se aproximou do rosto do outro e o beijou, um beijo calmo e envolvente só o moreno sabia beija assim só o moreno era capaz de acalmar o seu coração com tão simples contato, sua mera presença já o deixava calmo, separou os lábios lançou um ultimo olhar para o moreno e respondeu

- Eu estou bem – e com isso abriu a porta e saiu, prontamente seguido por Sasuke

**XoX**

Andavam pelo longo corredor seguindo o empregado que ficara responsável de os chamar

- Sasukeee-kunn – Aquela voz estridente, aguda e melosa, poderia ser? Pensaram Moreno e Loiro juntos, virando o rosto para direção que vinha, a rosada vinha em alta velocidade não isso era pouco vinha que nem um trem bala pra cima do moreno e quando já estava perto o bastante se jogou em cima dele, que não teve nem tempo de desvia com o impacto foi jogado ao chão com uma rosada descabelada em cima de si, Naruto vendo a cena ferveu de raiva, e olhou com um olhar assassino para a rosada

- Mais que diabos – praguejou o moreno afastando a rosada de si e se levantando, logo em seguida a rosada levantou

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Sakura? – Perguntou o loiro com voz calma e psicótica que foi abundantemente ignorado por Sakura

- Eu estava tão preocupada Sasuke-kun, me disseram que você estava desmaiado e que eu não podia velo – Falava com voz manhosa e tentando se esfregar em Sasuke e esse a estava tentando a tirar dele, credo ela era pior que chiclete, Sasuke olhou para o loiro como se pedisse por ajuda e notou que os olhos desse estavam ficando vermelhos um completo vermelho sangue teve até calafrios com aquele olhar

- O que você esta fazendo aqui Haruno? – Perguntou o Uchiha logo após desvia o olhar do loiro que estava pelo visto furioso

- Ah, eu não disse? Ela é da família Haruno uma das donas dos 9 demônios que também conseguiu dominá-lo – Uma voz foi ouvida e ambos se viraram para ela.. Deidara

Ele olhava com um sorriso de canto para eles, Naruto já a havia conseguido se acalmar, aquilo certamente não poderia fica pior, notou então que atrás deles estavam Hinata e Neji.

- Não me diga que, a família Hyuuga também e uma família que tem um dos 9 demônios? – Perguntou incrédulo quem mais faltava?

Hinata como sempre corada ao lado do seu primo

- Olá Naruto-kun – Sorriu para o Loiro, agora era a vez de Sasuke fica furioso, porque ela tinha que sorri assim? E porque o maldito dobe correspondia o sorriso com outro embora fraco?

- Olá também Sasuke-kun –Complementou-o também

- Hmpf – virou a cara, esse ato fez Neji que até então estava parado fechou a cara

- Bem vamos? Se não vamos nos atrasar – Disse Deidara que estava se matando de rir por dentro com aquilo tudo, e assim seguiram para a sala de reuniões.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: esse capitulo também saiu rápido embora esteja pequeno, me desculpem pelos erros espero que apreciem, e me mandem comentários farei o possível para respondê-los, muito obrigada por quem tem acompanhado a fic tanto no como no Nyah até o próximo capitulo. **


End file.
